familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of places in Cornwall
}} This is a list of all the towns and villages of Cornwall, United Kingdom. This also includes places in the Isles of Scilly. See List of places in England for lists of settlements in other counties. Top 16 places by population Image:St Austell Fore Street.jpg|St Austell (Austol) 22,658 Image:Falmouth Cornwall.jpg|Falmouth (Aberfal) 21,635 Image:Truro stmarysst.jpg|Truro (Truru) 20,920 Image:Penzance harbour and church.jpg|Penzance (Pensans) 20,255 Image:Camborne Commercial Square.jpg|Camborne (Cambron) 20,010 Image:Newquay harbour town.jpg|Newquay (Tewynn Pleustri) 19,423 Image:Bridges, boats and trains at Saltash..jpg|Saltash (Essa) 14,964 Image:Shire Hall, Bodmin - geograph.org.uk - 50323.jpg|Bodmin (Bosvenegh) 12,778 Image:Redruth.jpg|Redruth (Resrudh) 12,353 Image:St Ives, Cornwall, Rooftops.jpg|St Ives (Porth Ia) 11,165 Image:Coinagehallstreet helston.jpg|Helston (Henlys) 9,780 Image:Bude canal sea lock.JPG|Bude (Bud) 9,242 Image:The Guildhall, Market Street, Liskeard - geograph.org.uk - 666030.jpg|Liskeard (Lys Kerwyd) 8,656 Image:Torpoint War Memorial - geograph.org.uk - 72337.jpg|Torpoint (Penntorr) 8,457 Image:Hayle Reflection.jpg|Hayle (Heyl) 8,317 Image:Town Square - geograph.org.uk - 1286355.jpg|Launceston (Lannstefan) 7,315 Alphabetical list A Addington, Advent (civil parish), Albaston, Allet, Altarnun, Amalebra, Amalveor, Anderton, Angarrack, Angarrick, Antony, Antony Passage, Ashill, Ashton B Badgall, Badharlick, Bake, Bakesdown, Baldhu, Ball, Balwest, Bangors, Banns, Barcelona, Bareppa, Barkla Shop, Barripper, Bathpool, Beacon, Bealbury, Bealsmill, Beeny, Belowda, Bennacott, Berepper, Berriowbridge, Bethany, Bethel, Bilberry, Billacott, Biscovey, Bishop's Quay, Bissoe, Bissom, Black Cross, Cornwall, Black Rock, Blackwater, Blisland, Blowinghouse, Blue Anchor, Blunts, Bocaddon, Bodanna, Bodbrane, Bodella, Bodellick, Bodelva, Boderwennack, Bodgate, Bodieve, Bodiggo, Bodilly, Bodiniel, Bodinnick, Bodmin, Bodrean, Bodrifty, Bodrigan, Boduel, Bodulgate, Bodwannick, Bodway, Bodwen, Bofarnel, Bohago, Bohetherick, Bohortha, Bojewyan, Bokiddick, Boleigh, Bolenowe, Bolingey, Bolitho, Bolventor, Boquio, Boscadjack, Boscastle, Boscean, Boscoppa, Boscreege, Boskednan, Boskenna, Bosleake, Boslowick, Boslymon, Bosoughan, Bosporthennis, Bossiney, Boswednack, Boswin, Boswinger, Boswyn, Botallack, Botternell, Bottoms, Botusfleming, Bowithick, Bowling Green, Box's Shop, Boyton, Braddock, Bradford, Brane, Bray Shop, Brazacott, Brea, Breage, Brent, Bridge, Bridgend, Bridges, Bridgetown, Brighton, Brill, Broad Lane, Broadlane, Brocton, Brooks, Brunnion, Bude, Budge's Shop, Budock Water, Bugle, Burgois, Burlawn, Burlorne Pillow, Burlorne Tregoose, Burn, Burncoose, Burniere, Burnthouse, Burras, Burraton, Burraton Coombe, Buryas Bridge, Bush, Busveal, Butteris Gate, Buttsbear Cross C Cadgwith, Calenick, Callestick, Callington, Calloose, Calstock, Calvadnack, Camborne, Cambrose, Camelford, Camelford Station, Cannalidgey, Canonstown, Canworthy Water, Cape Cornwall, Caradon Town, Carbis, Carbis Bay, Carclaze, Carclew, Cardinham, Carey Park, Carfury, Cargreen, Carharrack, Carkeel, Carland Cross, Carleen, Carlidnack, Carloggas, Carludon, Carlyon Bay, Carminow Cross, Carn Arthen, Carn Brea Village, Carn Towan, Carne, Carnebone, Carnhell Green, Carnhot, Carnkie, Helston, Carnkie, Redruth,Carnkief, Carnon Downs, Carnsmerry, Carnyorth, Caroe, Carpalla, Carthamartha, Carthew, Carwynnen, Carzise, Castallack, Castle Dore, Castle Gate, Castle Killibury, Catchall, Cawsand, Chacewater, Chapel, Chapel Amble, Chapel Town, Charaton Cross, Charlestown, Chenhalls, Chilsworthy, Chiverton Cross, Church Coombe, Church Cove, Church Town, Churchbridge, Churchtown, Chyandour, Chyanvounder, Chycoose, Chynhale, Chynoweth, Chyvarloe, Clapper, Clerkenwater, Clowance Wood, Clubworthy, Coad's Green, Cocks, Cockwells, Colan, Cold Northcott, Coldharbour, Coldvreath, Collamoor Head, Come-to-Good, Comford, Comfort, Common Moor, Congdon's Shop, Connon, Connor Downs, Constantine, Kerrier, Constantine Bay, Cooksland, Coombe, Bude, Coombe, Camborne, Coombe, Liskeard, Coombe, Redruth, Coombe, St. Austell, Coombe, Truro, Coppathorne, Copperhouse, Copthorne, Corgee, Cornwall, Costislost, Coswinsawsin, Couch's Mill, Coverack, Cowlands, Cox Hill, Coxford, Coxpark, Crackington Haven, Crafthole, Crahan, Crantock, Crean, Cornwall, Creed, Creegbrawse, Crelly, Cremyll, Criggan, Crimp, Cripplesease, Croanford, Croft Mitchell, Crofthandy, Cross Coombe, Cross Hill, Cross Lanes, Crossgate, Crosstown, Crow's Nest, Crowan, Crowlas, Crowntown, Crows-an-wra, Crugmeer, Crumplehorn, Cubert, Curgurrell, Currian Vale, Curry Lane, Cury, Cusgarne, Cusveorth Coombe, Cutmadoc, Cutmere D Dannonchapel, Darite, Darleyford, Davidstow, Daw's House, Degibna, Delabole, Demelza, Deveral, Devoran, Dimson, Dinas , Dizzard, Dobwalls, Doddycross, Doublebois, Downderry, Downgate, Downhill, Downinney, Drakewalls, Drawbridge, Drift, Drym, Duloe, Dunmere, Dunslea, Dunveth, Durgan, Dutson E East Looe, East Taphouse, Eastcott, Edgcumbe, Edmonton, Eggbeare, Egloshayle, Egloskerry, Ellenglaze, Engollan, Enniscaven F Falmouth, Farms Common, Fenton Pits, Fentonadle, Feock, Fernsplatt, Fistral Beach, Fivelanes, Fletchersbridge, Flexbury, Flushing, Fonston, Forder, Forge, Forrabury, Foundry, Four Lanes, Fowey, Foxhole, Fraddam, Fraddon, Freathy, Frogpool, Frogwell, Frogmore, Cornwall G Gam, Gang, Garker, Garras, Georgia, Germoe, Gerrans, Gilbert's Coombe, Gillan, Cornwall, Gloweth, Gluvian, Godolphin Cross, Godrevy, Golant, Golberdon, Goldsithney, Gollawater, Gonamena, Goon Gumpas, Goon Piper, Goonabarn, Goonbell, Goonhavern, Goonhusband, Goonlaze, Goonown, Goonvrea, Gooseham, Gooseham Mill, Gorran Churchtown, Gorran Haven, Gorran High Lanes, Gothers, Gracca, Grade, Grampound, Grampound Road, Great Bosullow, Great Tree, Green Bottom, Greensplat, Greenwith Common, Grillis, Grimscott, Grumbla, Gulval, Gummow's Shop, Gunnislake, Gunwalloe, Gwallon, Gwavas, Gwedna, Gweek, Gwennap, Gwenter, Gwills, Gwinear, Cornwall, Gwinear Downs, Gwithian H Halabezack, Halamanning, Hale Mills, Halgabron, Hallew, Hallworthy, Halsetown, Halton Barton, Halvosso, Halwin, Hannafore, Harcourt, Harlyn, Harlyn Bay, Harrowbarrow, Hatt, Hawker's Cove, Hay, Haye, Hayle, Heamoor, Helebridge, Helford, Helford Passage, Helland, Hellandbridge, Hellesveor, Helscott, Helston, Helston Water, Helstone, Hendra, Hendra Croft, Hendrabridge, Hendraburnick, Henwood, Herniss, Herodsfoot, Hersham, Hessenford, Hewas Water, Hick's Mill, High Cross, Constantine, High Cross, Truro, High Lanes, High Street, Higher Bal, Higher Boscaswell, Higher Condurrow, Higher Crackington, Higher Cransworth, Higher Downs, Higher Lank, Higher Menadew, Higher Porthpean, Higher Tolcarne, Higher Town, Higher Tremarcoombe, Highercliff, Highertown, Highlanes, Highway, Hillhead, Holmbush, Holy Vale, Holywell, Hornick, Horningtops, Horsedowns, Hugh Town, Hugus I Idless, Illand, Illogan, Illogan Highway, Inchs, Indian Queens, Insworke J Jacobstow, Jolly's Bottom, Joppa K Kea, Kehelland, Kelly, Kelly Bray, Kelly Rounds, Kelynack, Kennards House, Kenneggy, Kenneggy Downs, Kents, Kenwyn, Kerley Downs, Kerris, Kersbrook Cross, Kerthen Wood, Kestle, Kestle Mill, Keybridge, Kilhallon, Kilkhampton, Killaworgey, Killivose, Kingbeare, Kingsand, Knightor, Knightsmill, Kuggar, Kynance Cove L Laddenvean, Ladock, Ladycross, Laity Moor, Lamanva, Lambourne, Lamellion, Lamledra, Lamorick, Lamorna, Lamorran, Landewednack, Landrake, Land's End, Landulph, Lane, Lane-end, Laneast, Lanescot, Langore, Lanivet, Lanjeth, Lanjew, Lank, Lanlivery, Lanner, Lanreath, Lansallos, Lanteglos-by-Camelford, Lanteglos-by-Fowey, Lanteglos Highway, Lantuel, Lantyan, Larrick, Latchbrook, Latchley, Launcells Cross, Launceston, Lavrean, Lawhitton, Leburnick, Leedstown, Lelant, Lelant Downs, Lellizzick, Lerryn, Lesnewth, Levalsa Meor, Lewannick, Lezant, Lezerea, Linkinhorne, Liskeard, Little Beside, Little Bosullow, Little Comfort, Little Petherick, Lizard peninsula, Lizard (village), Lockengate, Lodge Hill, London Apprentice, Longdowns, Long Rock, Longships, Longstone, Looe, Looe Mills, Lostwithiel, Lower Amble, Lower Bodinnar, Lower Boscaswell, Lower Brynn, Lower Clicker, Lower Croan, Lower Lank, Lower Menadue, Lower Mill, Lower Porthpean, Lower Rose, Lower Town, Lower Trebullett, Lower Tregantle, Lower Woodley, Lower Woon, Lowertown, Luckett, Cornwall, Ludgvan, Luxulyan, Lynstone M Mabe Burnthouse, Maders, Madron, Maenporth, Maer, Malpas, Manaccan, Manhay, Manor Parsley, Marazanvose, Marazion, Marhamchurch, Marshgate, Maryfield, Maudlin, Mawgan, Mawgan Porth, Mawla, Cornwall, Mawnan, Mawnan Smith, Maxworthy, Mayon, Cornwall, Maypole, Meaver, Medlyn, Melinsey, Mellangoose, Mellingey, Mena, Menabilly, Menadarva, Menagissey, Menheniot, Menherion, Menna, Cornwall, Merry Meeting, Merrymeet, Merther, Merther Lane, Metherell, Cornwall, Mevagissey, Michaelstow, Middle Crackington, Middle Taphouse, Middle Town, Middlehill, Middlewood, Milcombe, Millbrook, Millendreath, Millook, Millpool, Milltown, Mineshope, Mingoose, Minions, Mitchell, Mithian, Mithian Downs, Mixtow, Molinnis, Mongleath, Monkscross, Moorswater, Mornick, Morvah, Morval, Morwenstow, Mount, Mount Ambrose, Mount Charles, Mount Hawke, Mount Hermon, Mount Pleasant, Mountjoy, Mousehole, Muchlarnick, Mulberry, Mulfra, Mullion, Mullion Cove, Mylor, Mylor Bridge, Mylor Churchtown N Nance, Nanceddan, Nancegollan, Nancemellin, Nancenoy, Nancledra, Nanpean, Nanquidno, Nanstallon, Nantithet, Narkurs, Navarino, Netherton, New Downs, New Grimsby, New Mill, New Mills, New Polzeath, Newbridge, Newlyn, Newport, Newquay, Newton, Newtown, Newtown-in-St Martin, Nine Maidens Downs, Ninnes, Ninnes Bridge, No Man's Land, Noonvares, Norris Green, North Beer, North Corner, North Country, North Darley, North Hill, North Petherwin, North Tamerton, Northcott, Northward, Notter, Notter Bridge O Old Cardinham Castle, Old Grimsby, Old Kea, Old Mill, Old Park, Old Town, Otterham, Otterham Down, Otterham Mill, Otterham Station P Padstow, Palmersbridge, Pantersbridge, Par, Paramoor, Parc Erissey, Park, Park Bottom, Parkengear, Parkfield, Paul, Paul's Green, Paynter's Cross, Paynter's Lane End, Pelynt, Pempwell, Penare, Penbeagle, Penberth, Penberth Cove, Pencarrow, Pencoys, Pencuke, Pendeen, Pendoggett, Pendrift, Penelewey, Pengegon, Pengelly, Pengersick, Pengold, Pengover Green, Penhale, Penhale Jakes, Penhallam, Penhallick, Penhallow, Penhallym, Penhalurick, Penhalvean, Penmarth, Penmayne, Pennance, Pennytinney, Penpethy, Penpillick, Penpol , Penpoll, Penponds, Penpont, Penrose, Penrose Hill, Penryn, Pensilva, Penstraze, Pentewan, Pentire, Penwartha, Penwartha Coombe, Penweathers, Penwithick, Penzance, Percuil, Perran Downs, Perran Wharf, Perranarworthal, Perrancoombe, Perranporth, Perranuthnoe, Perranwell, Perranwell Station, Perranzabuloe, Peterville, Cornwall, Petherwin Gate, Phillack, Philleigh, Piece, Pillaton, Pipers Pool, Pityme, Plaidy, Plain Street, Plain-an-Gwarry, Playing Place, Plusha, Plushabridge, Point, Polbathic, Polborder, Polbrock, Poldice, Polgear, Polgigga, Polgooth, Polkerris, Polladras, Polmarth, Polmassick, Polmear, Polmorla, Polpenwith, Polpeor, Polperro, Polruan, Poltesco, Polwheveral, Polyphant, Polzeath, Poniou, Ponjeravah, Ponsanooth, Ponsongath, Pont, Pool, Porkellis, Port Gaverne, Port Quin, Port Isaac, Porteath, Porth, Porth Kea, Porth Navas, Porthallow, Porthcothan, Porthcurno, Porthgwarra, Porthgwidden, Porthhallow, Porthilly, Porthleven, Porthloo, Porthmeor, Portholland, Porthoustock, Porthtowan, Portloe, Portlooe, Portmellon, Portreath, Portscatho, Portwrinkle, Poughill, Poundstock, Praa Sands, Praze-an-Beeble, Probus, Prospidnick, Prussia Cove, Puddle Q Quethiock, Quintrell Downs, Quoit R Radnor, Raginnis, Rame (Caradon), Rame (Falmouth), Readymoney Cove, Reawla, Red Post, Redmoor, Redruth, Redtye, Reen Manor, Rejerrah, Releath, Relubbus, Rescassa, Rescorla, Reskadinnick, Restronguet Passage, Resugga Green, Retallack, Retire, Rezare, Rilla Mill, Rillaton, Rinsey, Rinsey Croft, Rising Sun, Roche, Rock, Rockhead, Rocky Hill, Roscroggan, Rose, Rose-an-Grouse, Rosecare, Rosedinnick, Rosehill, Roseland, Rosemelling, Rosemergy, Rosenannon, Rosenithon, Rosevean, Rosevear, Rosevine, Rosewarne, Roseworthy, Roseworthy Barton, Roskear Croft, Roskorwell, Rosudgeon, Row, Ruan High Lanes, Ruan Lanihorne, Ruan Major, Ruan Minor, Rumford, Ruthernbridge, Ruthvoes S Salem, Saltash, Sancreed, Sandplace, Sandylake, Saveock, Scarcewater, Scorrier, Scredda, Sea Mills, Seaton, Seaureaugh Moor, Sellan, Sennen, Sennen Cove, Seworgan, Sharptor, Sheffield, Sheviock, Shop, Shortacross, Shortlanesend, Shutta, Silverwell, Sithney, Sithney Common, Sithney Green, Skewes, Skinner's Bottom, Sladesbridge, Slaughterbridge, South Carne, South Hill, South Petherwin, South Pill, South Tehidy, South Wheatley, Southcott, Southdown, Sparnon Gate, Splatt, Stenalees, Stencoose, Stennack, Stepaside, Stibb, Sticker, Stithians, Stoke Climsland, Stoptide, Stratton, Stursdon, Summercourt, Sweets, Sweetshouse St St Agnes (Cornish mainland), St Agnes (Isles of Scilly), St Allen, St Ann's Chapel, St Anthony-in-Meneage, St Anthony in Roseland, St Austell, St Blazey, St Blazey Gate, St Breock, St Breward, St Buryan, St Cleer, St Clement, St Clether, St Columb Major, St Columb Minor, St Columb Road, St Day, St Dennis, St Dominick, St Endellion, St Enoder, St Erme, St Erney, St Erth, St Erth Praze, St Ervan, St Eval, St Ewe, St Gennys, St Germans, St Gluvias, St Hilary, St Issey, St Ive, St Ive Cross, St Ives, St Jidgey, St John, St Just in Penwith, St Just in Roseland, St Keverne, St Kew, St Kew Highway, St Keyne, St Lawrence, St Levan, St Mabyn, St Martin, St Mawes, St Mawgan, St Mellion, St Merryn, St Mewan, St Michael Caerhays, St Michael Penkevil, St Michael's Mount, St Minver, St Neot, St Newlyn East, St Pinnock, St Ruan, St Stephens by Saltash, St Stephens, St Teath, St Tudy, St Veep, St Wenn, St Winnow T Talland, Talskiddy, Temple, Tencreek, Terras, The Towans, The Town, Thorne, Three Hammers, Three Holes Cross, Threemilestone, Threewaters, Thurdon, Tideford, Tideford Cross, Tilland, Timbrelham, Tintagel, Titson, Todpool, Tolborough, Tolcarne, Tolcarne Wartha, Toldish, Tolgullow, Tolgus Mount, Tolskithy, Tolvaddon Downs, Tomperrow, Torfrey, Torpoint, Towan, Towan Cross, Towednack, Townshend, Traboe, Tramagenna, Treal, Treamble, Treath, Treator, Trebarber, Trebartha, Trebarwith, Trebarwith Strand, Trebeath, Trebell Green, Trebetherick, Trebilcock, Trebudannon, Trebullett, Treburgett, Treburgie, Treburley, Treburrick, Trebyan, Treclago, Tredannick, Tredaule, Tredavoe, Tredethy, Tredinnick, Tredrizzick, Treen (in St Levan parish), Treen (in Zennor parish), Treesmill, Trefanny Hill, Treforda, Trefrize, Trefusis, Tregada, Tregadgwith, Tregadillett, Tregajorran, Tregamere, Tregardock, Tregargus, Tregarland, Tregarlandbridge, Tregarne, Tregarrick Mill, Tregaswith, Tregatillian, Tregatta, Tregavarah, Tregear, Tregeare, Tregellist, Tregeseal, Tregew, Tregidden, Tregirls, Tregirls beach, Tregolls, Tregona, Tregonce, Tregonetha, Tregonna, Tregonning, Tregony, Tregoodwell, Tregoose, Tregorden, Tregorrick, Tregoss, Tregreenwell, Tregrehan Mills, Tregue, Tregullon, Tregunna, Tregurrian, Tregurtha Downs, Trehan, Trehemborne, Trehunist, Trekeivesteps, Trekenner, Trekenning, Treknow, Trelan, Trelash, Trelassick, Treleigh, Trelew, Treligga, Trelights, Trelill, Trelion, Treliske, Trelissick, Treliver, Treloquithack, Trelowia, Trelowth, Tremail, Tremaine, Tremar, Trematon, Trematon Castle, Tremayne, Trembraze, Tremedda, Tremethick Cross, Tremore, Tremorebridge, Tremough, Trenance, Trenant, Trenarren, Trenay, Trencreek, Trencrom, Trendeal, Trenear, Treneglos, Trenerth, Trenean, Trengale, Trengume, Trenhorne, Treningle, Treninnick, Trenithon, Trenoon, Trenoweth, Trenwheal, Trequite, Trerise, Trerose, Trerulefoot, Tresamble, Tresarrett, Tresavean, Tresawle, Tresawson, Trescoll, Trescowe, Tresean, Tresevern Croft, Tresillian, Tresinney, Treskerby, Treskillard, Treskilling, Treskinnick Cross, Treslothan, Tresmeer, Tresowes Green, Tresoweshill, Tresparrett, Tresparrett Posts, Treswithian, Treswithian Downs, Trethellan Water, Trethevy, Trethewell, Trethewey, Trethillick, Trethosa, Trethowel, Trethurgy, Trevadlock, Trevalga, Trevalgan, Trevance, Trevanger, Trevanson, Trevarrack, Trevarren, Trevarrian, Trevarrick, Trevarth, Treveal, Trevegean, Treveighan, Trevellas, Trevelmond, Trevelver, Trevemper, Treven, Trevena, Trevenen, Trevenen Bal, Trevenning, Treveor, Treverbyn, Treverva, Trevescan, Trevia, Trevigro, Trevilder, Trevilla, Trevilson, Trevine, Treviscoe, Treviskey, Trevithal, Trevoll, Trevone, Trevorrick, Trevowah, Trevowhan, Trew. Cornwall, Trewalder, Trewarmett, Trewartha, Trewassa, Treween, Trewellard, Trewen, Trewennack, Trewennan, Trewetha, Trewethen, Trewethern, Trewey, Trewhiddle, Trewidland, Trewindle, Trewinnion, Trewint, Trewithian, Trewithick, Trewollock, Trewoodloe, Trewoon, Treworga, Treworlas, Treworld, Trewornan, Treworrick, Treworthal, Treyarnon, Trezaise, Trezelah, Trillacott, Trispen, Troan, Trolver, Troon, Troswell, Truas, Truro, Truscott, Trussall, Truthan, Truthwall, Trythogga, Tubbs Mill, Tuckingmill, Tuelmenna, Turfdown, Tutwell, Twelveheads, Twelvewoods, Two Bridges, Cornwall, Two Burrows, Tywardreath, Tywardreath Highway U United Downs, Upton, Upton Cross V Valley Truckle, Varfell, Vellanoweth, Venterdon, Ventongimps, Ventonleague, Veryan, Victoria, Viscar, Vogue W Wadebridge, Wainhouse Corner, Wall, Wanson, Warbstow, Warbstow Cross, Warleggan, Washaway, Watergate, Waterloo, Wearde, Week Green, Week St Mary, Weir Quay, Welltown, Wendron, Wenfordbridge, Werrington, West Curry, West Downs, West Looe, West Pentire, West Taphouse, West Tolgus, West Watergate, West Youlstone, Westdowns, Wheal Alfred, Wheal Baddon, Wheal Busy, Wheal Coates, Wheal Frances, Wheal Kitty, Wheal Rose, Wherrytown, Whipsiderry, White Cross, Whitecros, Whitemoor, Whitewell, Whitstone, Widegates, Widemouth Bay, Wilcove, Windmill, Windsor, Winnard's Perch, Withiel, Withielgoose, Woodford, Woolley, Woolston, Woon, Wringsdown Y Yeolmbridge Z Zelah, Zennor, Zoar See also * Places of Interest in Cornwall * List of topics related to Cornwall * List of civil parishes in Cornwall * List of places in England External links *Victorian Gazetteer of Cornwall *An Index to the Historical Place Names of Cornwall * Places Cornwall